My perfect family
by kay3.1996
Summary: This is another Edward leaves and Bella has his babies.But Bella found out why Edward left. Bella is running for her and her two,two year olds lives.She dose not go find the cullens,She dose not want danger brought onto them.Bellas not a vampire she is ..


Bpov

I drove down the highway. I do this a lot, but I have to run. For the sakes of my life and my babies. I looked into the back seat of my car, at my two, two year olds. We were being hunted down by the rulers of the vampire wourld. They us because when I was human I got pregnet with twins by a vampire. The babies are half-human-half-vampire.

The Volturi thinks that I will use my babies to kill them off, thay are afraid of my powers. They found us three days after my son, Masen, turned me. He lookes just like his father. My daughter, Carlie, looks like me, . I am a half-Vampire raising my bilogical twin babies while running for our lifes. Mabey I should find Edward and tell him about his kids. No, that is stupid. It would just bring danger to the people that I love.

I pulled up at the house that I was using to hide at untill they found us. We were in Alaska at the moment, up in the mountains. Their was a cabin beside ours that had peaple living in it. I could hear seven different breath patterens but no heart beat. A chirpy little voice came from the house. "C'mon! Let meet the new neighbours." the voice was begging the others. "Whats the point. There is no room in this family for another. SHE will always be the in this family, no one else." It was another voice, though both voices were from girls.

"Mommy!" Both of the twins cried at once. "I'm right here now lets get you to inside and feed." I said. I got out then grabbed them. With one one each hip I carried them inside. Everything was already set thanks to the movers. I set them both in their highchairs. "What would my special two year olds like to eat?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Bwooed!" They screemed. I smilled and grabed two metal bottles from a heated-refrigerater. It kept the blood warm and fresh. When they finised I put them down and they took off. At two they did not have their full speed, they were growing like normal babies, but they were smarter than normal two year olds.

I followed as they ran into the living room. They spotted their toys and ran to them. A few minutes later the doorbell rung. "Mommy woo at de doow?" Masen asked looking up from is train set. "I don't know." I told him. I walked to the door and opened it. What I seen shocked me. "Hello" I said not able to get out the 'Esme' part. "Oh, Bella dear I thought you were dead." Esme said smiling hugly.

"No I'm..." I was cut off Carlie."Mommy woo is dat?" I looked down and my babies was standing by my legs. "Well this is your... Esme.  
>Esme this is Masen and Carlie. Say hello to Esme and no being rude." I said. They said hi. "Mommy are swe wike daddy?" Masen asked. "Yes baby, she is." I told him.<p>

"Bella you have kids!" Esme exclamed." Yes, I had them while human. When both were safly out of me Masen changed me. Carlie is not venomous. We will talk more about it later." I told her. She nodded.

"How is Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie? Are they here? Where is Carlisle?" I blurted out qestion upon qeastion. "Their fine dear, well most of them. I know you probable don't want to hear about Edward, but he been tring to run to the Volturi to kill himself. He want that because you were 'killed' two years ago." Esme paused,"Emmett and Jasper have him locked into basment." She continued.

"Oh no Esme. Edward can't kill himself. Who would teach Masen how to fish or throw a ball? My kids can't live with out their father. Esme Edward is Their bilogical father." I said worried. " I know, I know. Do you still love him? If so please talk to him." She said, it sounded like a demand. "I do love him, and I'll talk to him. Masen, Carlie Come on." I said scooping them up.

"Whare we goin'" Masen asked. "Esme's house." I said and he nodded. We took off across the yeard at human pace. When we reached the house Esme lead us in. She said that she would watch the twin but I told her that they needed to see Edward. Alice bounced down the stairs. "Bella Follow me. I missed you and they are so cute." Alice said as she lead me to the basement doors.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlise stood there."Finally Bella is back and she brought me a neice and a nephew."Emmett said with a smile."Bella." Jasper said looking sad. "Jasper its ok." I said. "Bella dear we'll talk later." Carlisle said. "Yes we will. Masen, Carlie This is Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle." I told my babies. "Hi," the twins waved as the said.

Jasper opened the door and I walked down the stairs. "Edward?" I called. The twins looked around and screemed,"Eward!" I smiled at my kids. I seen a shadow in the far corner. "Edward do you know who I am?" I asked. "No I dont. Go away." Edward said loudly. "Edward I am not going Away. Its Bella. Can someone turn on a light?" I asked and a second later the light flickered on.

Edward was now looking at me, then the twins. "You are suppose to be dead." He said standing up. "Well Masen here, changed me after I had him and Carlie." I told him. "Mommy woo is dat?" Masen asked pointing to Edward. "Maen dat de perton fwom de piker." Carlie said. "Me no dat, Carie." Masen said. " I laughed. " Edward I know why you left. You were always overprotective." I told him. "Then why did you not come find us?" Edward asked. "Because I am running for our lives. The Volturie Wants to kill us." I told him and he let out a hiss.

I two seconds he was in front of me with his arms around me and my kids. "Why are they after you?" Edward sounded worried. "Because we are not full vampires. Masen bit me but so did carlie. Witch turned me half-human, half-vampire. I have blood-venom running throw me, I can have more half-vampire kids." I told him.

"Bella who is their Father?" Edward looked at Masen then at Carlie. "Do you even need to ask? Carlie, Masen What is your Fathers name?" I asked and they smiled up at me. " Eward Cuen." They said as one. Edward was staring at us three with so much love in his eyes I could not help but smile.

"Mommy whar is daddy?" Carlie asked. "Carlie Your daddy is in front of you." I told her. "Mommy do wou wove daddy?" Masen asked and I smiled. " Yes baby I love your daddy with all my heart." I told him. Carlie started to wiggle. "Me want daddy!" She cried out. I held her out to Edward. He grabbed her and held her close to him.

Masen reached out to Edward. Edward moved Carlie to one hip and pulled Masen onto his other hip. "Lets go upstairs." Edward Said. When we entered to living room everyone was there. They were all smiling. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID: Charlie. I let it ring. "Are you going to answer that?" Rosalie asked. "No its Charlie he just wants to hear my voice mail." I said then added, " So any qestions?" I asked everyone. "When is their birthday?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat. "May 12th. It is in thirteen days." I said already knowing that Alice is planning a party. "Down, down!" Carlie Squeled.

Edward set her down and she screamed. "Carlie Marie Cullen don't yell." I said stirnly. "My twuck. preaze." Masen asked still on Edwards hip. "It is at the house sweety." I told him. Carlie was looking around at the everyone, then ran to me. "Mommy mommy! D'hay they?" She pointed to the Cullens. "They are family. They are your grandma and grandpa, your anuts and uncles. You can all get to Know each other, but later." I said and both the babys, who were on the floor now, looked at each other.

"Why not now?" Emmett asked disapointed. "They need a nap." I said jumping up and scooped up the twins before they could run. I walked to the empty love seat and sat with them cradled in my arms. Edward walked over and sat down beside me. Both the twins eyes drufted shut. When they were asleep Edward stood and picked both toddlers up. I stood and he layed them back down and Alice handed me two little blankets. one pink the other blue. I layed it over then then kissed their head.

Everyond walked to the dinning room to to talk. Once seated the qestions began. "Why are the Volturi After you?" Rosalise asked. "Let me tell you the whole story. Well After you left... Okay you guys left and a month later I realized I was pregnet. I left before Charlie found out. Eight months later I had them, they both bit me turning me half and half. Three days later thee volturi found us, we started to run then. A month or two later we were staying at this small house in L.A. The house next to ours was bigger and seven people were staying their. I heard people talking. One,pixie like, voice was yelling, 'get your ass up, your the one we left her. You made me loose a sister just to protect her. We could of changed her. Now she is dead!' then a sad voice saying, " I know its my fault. Just kill me ok.' I know exsacally who those seven people were so I gathered my kids and moved, to keep your involvement from the volturi. Right before I left I hear Jasper ask Alice was she seen."

I looked at everyone brifly before continuing, "She had seen two small babies, a few months old. I did not hear anything else because I was speeding down the road. We flew to china, then to Hawaii. We don't sparkle like you. We stayed in Hawaii up into a week ago. Then we ran into you. This time I did not get away intime." I finised with a sigh. "Well now we now who thosse people are with fast heart beats is." Emmett laughed. "Are you going to move away now that we know?" Esme asked sadly.

"I will when the volturi come, but y'all are wellcome to come. You sould because you have to keep it a secret just untill I have full contral of my powers." I told them. "Powers, more than one?" Carlisle asked amazed. "Yes but my sheild is the most powerful because I had that as a human." I explained.

"What can you do with your power?" Jasper asked looking cuirios. I smiled and said, "Anything I want, lets see. Jasper what do you want more than anything... other than Alice?" He looked at me then smiled, "To get reed of that stupid suit Alice got me yesterday." I looked at Alice who just laughed. I looked into jaspers mind and seen what the suit looked like. I laughed as I cought it to flames from where I sat. "Do you smell smoke?" Emmett asked. Edward jumped up and ran for the babies. "Dont think about it." Said stopping him in his track. "but..." I interupted him. "Edward its fine. Jasper your stupid suit is a pile of ask now." I told him as Edward walked and sat beside me.

I looked up at the clock the babies will be up in a little bit. We talked a little more. Alice told me the kids will wake up in twinty minutes. "Ok eight of us. 1 hour for grama and grampa, then Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper us with both kids. Edward and I will share one hour. Then the whole family will have the hour before bedtime. The order will be:Edward- me, Carlisle- Esme, Emett- rose, Jasper- Alice, Play time, Dinner, Family movie, Bed time. Got it?" They all nodded.

We all heard two small voices. "Mommy, Daddy?" They asked. I stood and walked to the living room. Edward, who was following me, grabbed my hand. As soon as they seen me and Edward they flew into my arms. " Its okay we are at daddies house." I wispered to them. They looked up at Edward. I stood with them both in my arms then walked to Edward. He wrapped his arms aroud me.

"Smile!" Alices churpy voice called before there was a flash. I looked up to see that Alice had a camera. I laughed and set the two kids on the floor. Masen walked over to Edward, who bent down so he was at the toddlers eye leavle. "Dersty daddy" Masen had craled into Edward lap. " Me to" Carlie said.

Edward looked at me, "What do they drink?" I laughed. "What do you want to drink?" I asked the twins. They looked at each other then screamed, "Bwooed!" Edward looked over at me with a worried look. "You do drink animal blood right?" I smiled and nodded. Alice boncies into the room with Jasper. "Bella I had a vision you would need these." She held the twins' cups with blood in it.

"Thanks Alice," I said as the rest of the family comes in. "Masen, Carlie. You will be spenting the day with family. First me and daddy, then grandma and Grandpa. Uncle Emmett and Anut Rose, Then uncle Jasper and Anut Alice." I told the babies.


End file.
